


Don't leave me

by josh0ng



Series: Scraps of 3am [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm in need of wonshua, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: When everyone ignores Jisoo.





	Don't leave me

Jisoo is not happy. Why is everyone ignoring him? Moreover, his fucking boyfriend is acting as if he is invincible. 

They arrives at the fansigning event and Jisoo is slightly happy because he gets to meet the fans--at least there's still a percentage of people in the world that actually cares about him.

Ripping the door open, he stomps his way out and waits in the lobby while everyone was taking their own sweet time. It was summer and the heat adds on to Jisoo's fuel, to be frank.

He swiftly enters the lift, not bothering to press the door and stands in the corner--arms folded with one hand gripping his phone. Everyone was standing close to each other and Jisoo knows someone is looking at his phone screen. 

He locks his phone and clears his throat--eyes on every inch of the lift except for his left.

Jisoo quickly exit the lift only to feel his wrist being pulled back firmly. "Jisoo," he turns around. "What's wrong?" Wonwoo asks. Jisoo snorts loudly and twist his wrist. "Nothing. I'm just doing you a big favour." He points out and enters the venue quickly. 

Just when he thought he could get away from Wonwoo, he remembers that they are supposed to sit side by side during the fansign. "Help," he quietly whimpers to himself and slowly take a seat. 

He smiles brightly at the cameras that has his name signs on and waves. He slowly calms down and feed to his fans needs. "I need to know what is wrong with you." Jisoo flinch when he hears Wonwoo deep voice in his ears.

Jisoo pretends to laugh and leans closer to him. "Like I say, nothing." He pulls back and smiles normally. 

Jisoo's seat was at the end of the table, placing him as the last for the fansign. He feels lonely when nobody initiated anything with him. Wonwoo didn't even turn to him after his last reply and Jisoo can only smile sadly to his fans.

"Let's play chicken leg with Vernon not being included!" Seungkwan exclaims. He calls out one by one but when it was Jisoo's turn, their manager stops them and Jisoo swears, he has never felt like this before in his whole life. He feels like kneeling on the floor, begging everyone to ask why is he being treated like this. He wants to cry, to wail and screams as much as he wants.

The world is always unfair. Why can't everyone see that Jisoo is in love with Wonwoo and he is in love with Jisoo? Why must Jeonghan be the centre of atrraction when there is still so many of them? And Jisoo just wants to know, why the fuck is Wonwoo so clingy to Jeonghan today? 

If it was Wonwoo's purpose to tell everyone that both of them has something special going on then he succeeds. Every of Wonwoo and Jeonghan's fan turns their camera to them and Wonwoo fixes Jeonghan's hair. 

Everyone turns their back on him and instead focuses on the second oldest of the group. No one pays attention to him, no one talks to him. Wonwoo has not been attentive to him for this whole week and Jisoo thinks this is the day where he wants to explode.

Jisoo is fuming but Wonwoo is busy flirting. He slumps his body on the table leaning to stare at his boyfriend. He's so sad and angry that all he wants to do is cry. He finds for his manager and pleads him to end the event earlier. "I'm not feeling well." He lies.

 

"Why did we left early though?" Seungcheol asks and Jisoo feels like ripping his lips away. Easy for him to say when he doesn't know what Jisoo's feeling. 

"Jisoo is not feeling well." His manager informs and he feels everyone's eyes on him. "You okay?" Mingyu asks and Jisoo shifts further, covering himself with his jacket over his face before humming in acknowledment.

The car stops at the lobby and Jisoo waste no time to removes himself from the contact with Mingyu. All he wants to do is shower and sleep--maybe cry too. "I'm going to rush up because I need the toilet. You guys take your time." Jisoo mumbles and rush to the lift. 

"Hong Jisoo, wait." Wonwoo calls out and grabs Jisoo's elbow. Jisoo is just so, so tired that he turns lifelessly. "What, Wonwoo?" He asks with his eyes tearing up. "Why are you crying?" Wonwoo panics. 

Jisoo harshly wipes his eyes before pulling back his elbows. "I'm just so tired. Can you please let me go?" Jisoo pleads when Wonwoo refuses to release his hold. Wonwoo slowly lets go and Jisoo dissapears into the lift. 

 

Jisoo ignores everyone in the living room and head straight into his room. He let his thick duvet swallows him up and Jisoo sighs softly. He didn't notice the tears until his lips quivers and he has breathing difficulties. 

Jisoo sobs quietly and faces the wall. He's so sad and too caught up that he didn't realise someone else enters the room. "Jisoo," Wonwoo softly calls again and Jisoo cries harder. The man who cause all this to happen finally appears. 

"What's wrong?" Wonwoo asks for the third time and strokes Jisoo's damp hair. Jisoo furiously pushes his hand away and pulls the duvet over his head. "Can you just leave me alone? Like how you did for the whole week?" Jisoo's screams was muffled. 

"What are you talking about?" Wonwoo question. Jisoo removes the duvet and sits up straight. "Why don't you just continue ignoring me forever like these past few days or better break up with me? I don't need a boyfriend who flirts with someone else when I'm fucking infront of them. You want to be with Jeonghan? Then be with him and break up with me!" Jisoo screams. His tears flow but his heart broke. 

"Just stay away from me, Wonwoo. Don't look for me for now. I want nothing to do with you, please." Jisoo says and left his bed, grabbing his jacket and phone before leaving the room. 

"Jisoo, where are you going?" Seungcheol stands up and asks. "Away from all of you," Jisoo mumbles and left the house. 

Wonwoo rushes to the main door, sloppily slipping into his shoes before Jeonghan stops him. "Where are you going?" He holds his shoulder.

Wonwoo stops and look at Jeonghan's hand before removing it. "I'm going to find Jisoo. Don't worry about me." 

 

Jisoo hides his face into his knees and softly weeps. Why is everything falling apart? Why can't he be happy forever? It's cold but Jisoo wants to hide away from everyone, from his boyfriend--or _ex_ boyfriend. 

He feels something on his shoulders and stays silent. They sat in peace before Jisoo lifts his head up, resting his chin on knees. 

"I'm sorry." Wonwoo quietly apologise. Jisoo keeps quiet, giving Wonwoo time to talk.

"I didn't know that you would take offence when I don't come near you. I don't know how to express my feelings when it comes to you. I wasn't aware that everyone else wasn't interacting with you. I'm sorry, I didn't care about your feelings." Wonwoo looks at Jisoo who peacefully resting on his chin. 

"You know, Wonwoo. I felt like everyone else was against me. Nobody really entertain me for the past few days. I was always at the back, at the side or in the middle alone. No one cares about me. And along with the promotions, it just made me twice lonely. I am supposed to be happy to spend more time with my members but instead tell me why do I want to just end the day so fast and hide under my bed to cry? I thought I was being too clingy but I just want to feel loved, Wonwoo." Jisoo tears up again. 

"Why are you all being like this to me? What have I done wrong for you all to treat me like this? For you to dismiss my presence like this? Tell me, Wonwoo." Jisoo pleads. 

His heart hurts so bad all Jisoo wants to do is sleep forever. His body is aching but his heart is demanding--for love and attention.

Wonwoo pulls Jisoo into his chest and kisses his hair. "I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't care about your feelings. I thought being together means I have to let everything be the same between us but I was wrong. I shouldn't have neglected you ever. Please forgive me." Wonwoo whispers while Jisoo softly nods.

Jisoo thinks if this drags longer, it will never end. Jisoo knows it's his and Wonwoo's fault so he doesn't want to punish his lover any further. He loves Wonwoo with all his heart and hopes it will never change.

"I love you," Wonwoo pulls away to look in Jisoo's eyes. Jisoo gives a small smile. "I love you too. I'm sorry for what I said just now." Wonwoo laughs and shakes his head. "Don't worry. I deserves it." He blames himself before pulling Jisoo for a kiss. 

It is full of assurance and Jisoo melts in his embrace. They hope that they can overcome their problems together and will strengthen their bond tighter. Jisoo wants the relationship to be full of rainbows and never cloudy clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Crap that was written on 3am in the morning. Grammars n spelling not checked. Needed more wonshua and prolly sleep night night bye


End file.
